One Of Those Days
by seeyouontheice
Summary: Jac and Mo team up against Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

If only he'd make up his mind. After all, he had been the one who pushed her into making the choice about moving in together - for their baby - and the moment she'd said yes, well given him a set of keys, he'd decided that actually that wasn't what he wanted. Because _it_ had come along and _it_ had wormed it's slimy claws into him and _it_ had ruthlessly torn apart the efforts they had painstakingly taken to repair their relationship. _It_ probably had taken him away from her on purpose; _it_ was probably one of her mother's minions come to destroy her life and ensure she lived it in continual despair.

And this new F1 wasn't exactly making life any easier; F1 was annoyingly similar to the way she had behaved and acted, but F1 lacked the passion and desire for surgery. That and F1 really needed to learn her place in Darwin's hierarchy. Evidently F1 was waiting until she was conveniently out of the way on maternity leave before F1 usurped her position as the queen bee of the ward. How long before _it_ and F1 were fighting over who controlled him? She just hoped he had come to his senses by then and once again became the charmingly witty and irritating man she loved.

Who was she kidding? No doubt _it_ had already convinced him that he was better off not having anything to do with her or their unborn baby. In all fairness that thought had been lurking underneath the surface ever since he found out about the pregnancy no doubt. Life was cruel to her, and was being cruel to her child too; what had that innocent life inside her done to deserve such abysmal odds and such a harsh diagnosis? Was it purely because she was the mother? Was that it?

She tore her mind back into now; the endless repetition of her thoughts was boarding on madness. Although getting locked up in a mental home would probably give her enemies no small amount of satisfaction. Giving up on the self-pity for now, the heavily pregnant Jac Naylor opened her car door and reluctantly stepped out into the chill wind of early November. Winter. Technically she was getting to the stage when obstetricians and midwives started to say that she shouldn't be driving, Jac however had no other option and flat out refused to pay for a cab to and from work everyday. She hurried across the car park to the questionable warmth of the main entrance and figured that a hot chocolate was in order. Or rather, her unborn daughter decided that such a drink was required. Jac joined the que just as an ambulance pulled up outside. She made no move to go over and investigate or help.

The consultant had sat down at one of the many haphazardly placed tables when her attention was caught by Jonny walking in with _it_. They were laughing and _it_ had linked arms with him while he had shoved his hands into his coat pockets. They didn't notice her and headed for the stairs while the paramedics commandeered the lift. Jac returned her attention to her hot chocolate with a rather deflated feeling in her stomach. A feeling associated with inadequacy and unworthiness.

"You too huh?"

Jac glanced up and blinked.

"He's forgotten that you exist just like he has me." Mo continued as she sat down uninvited.

Jac sipped her drink and didn't answer; she didn't trust herself. Instead she studied the registrar and detected signs of unhappiness in her that hadn't been there before. Mo was one of those who could be annoyingly happy all the damn time. Sacha and Chantelle and Jonny also had similar irritating personalities. However Jac realised Mo hadn't really been her usual self for a while now, and that she wasn't too happy about _it's_ arrival either.

"At least he's happy."

Mo flickered her gaze up to meet hers. "But you aren't."

Jac took another sip of her drink. "Nor are you," she avoided the question.

Mo shrugged. "I'm not the one carrying his baby."

Jac pulled a face. "He's probably forgotten - or _it_ has probably convinced him to forget."

"_It_?" Mo questioned with a hint of a smile. "You really don't like her do you Jac?"

"_It_ came along and in the space of a day ruined everything that we had spent weeks rebuilding."

"How d'you mean?"

Jac closed her eyes suddenly remembering how tired she was. "He wanted to move in together - the other week he just came out with it - and ..."

"And you said yes?"

"I gave him a set of keys, but it was the day she turned up. By the end of the shift the keys had been left on my desk and he'd run off with her."

Mo shook her head. "The idiot!" she exclaimed, "he's been waiting for you to say yes for months!"

"Evidently he found someone more interesting than me to waste his time with."

Mo picked at the muffin she'd got from the till, "who could be more interesting to spend time with than you? I bet _you_ can't even tell from one minute to the next what you're gonna do or say or react."

Jac let the corners of her mouth twitch up into a fleeting smile.

"Besides," Mo added, "as much as it pains me to admit it, I like you - and that's saying something. I've never liked any of Jonny's girlfriends or whatever you'd call them."

"You like me?" Jac questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, I do. You got a problem with that?" Mo sighed heavily and looked across the table at her, "We all need some friends Jac; even you."

Jac grudgingly admitted that Mo was right. And despite herself, Jac did find that she rather liked the registrar too. It was like when she had grudgingly admitted to liking Sacha - although he'd been more persistent and adamant about it. The friendship with Mo had been reluctant on both parts, and right now it seemed that they were all the other had in a world that had turned against them.

"I can live with it," Jac sighed as the ambulance drove off to pick up yet another unlucky sod. "Anyway, you're not nearly as bad as I'd like to think you are."

"In other words ...?" Mo looked at her expectantly.

"I like you too." Jac relented knowing that there was little point in fighting a battle she wasn't even interested in winning anymore. Mo was a friend and Jac realised that she approved of that.

"Ah well, we're only about a year or so behind schedule." Mo grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Jac demanded as the child inside her shifted and wriggled.

"Jonny wanting us to get along; it's only taken us a year to do as he asked." Mo explained, still grinning slightly.

Jac shook her head, "Except Jonny no longer cares if we get on or not."

"You can't have everything in life," Mo sighed philosophically.

The consultant ignored her new friend's comment as she finished the rest of her drink. A few moments later, once Mo had decided she'd had enough of her muffin, the two women got to their feet, somewhat reluctant to head up to Darwin where Jonny and _it_ were. The lift, however was full to bursting with juvenile F1s and 2s and neither Jac nor Mo wanted to endure that so instead they headed for the stairs.

Half way up they bumped into Mr T, who was his usual embarrassed self whenever he encountered Mo. Jac just smirked at his inept attempts to flirt while Mo did her best to fend him off. Eventually they managed to get past him and continued up to Darwin.

"Four o'clock then Jac," Mr T said cheerfully by way of farewell.

"What?" she turned, confused.

He blinked, suddenly uncertain, "Your ... um - your appointment ... you're due another scan and we need to talk about ... erm ... the birth and er ..."

"Yeah I get it." Jac interrupted quickly, "I'd forgotten," she admitted to Mo as they carried on up the stairs; their pace somewhat slower than it would've been if Jac hadn't been so pregnant.

"Good job we walked into him then," Mo pointed out.

"He probably would've rung the ward when I didn't turn up." Jac countered, her thoughts now on how she was going to get Jonny to come along with her.

"Probably ..." Mo agreed tactfully falling silent when she saw Jac wasn't interested in talking right then.

Only after they had reached the ward did Jac speak again, "D'you think he'll come?"

"Who? Jonny?" Mo shrugged as she sank into an unoccupied chair at the nurses' station. "Depends."

"On?"

Mo nodded in the direction of HDU and Jac turned in time to see _it_ kissing him. Her heart seemed to sink down into her stomach, and the child inside her shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Jac."

"Don't be," Jac said in a forcedly light tone, "it's not your fault I screwed up ... again." She turned away and tried to tell herself that it didn't matter, despite the fact that it so clearly did matter to her. "Besides," she added, taking the other free chair, "I never deserved him in the first place."

Mo looked like she wanted to protest that statement, but _it_ had just come bouncing up to the nurses' station. "I have been told to let you know that Professor Hope is at the university today giving a lecture and that Doctor March has called in sick." She waited expectantly but when neither Mo or Jac replied or thanked her she stalked back to Jonny in a huff.

"So just _it_ to cope with today then," Jac said as she logged onto a computer.

"Ah yes, you've been given another F1 to torment," Mo grinned. "I'd forgotten about that."

Jac shook her head, "If she just showed, even a tiny bit of interest in surgery then maybe I could cope with all her attempts at being the top dog."

"Don't worry about it;" Mo waved a hand as if brushing her worry aside, "Elliot's peed off he can't get rid of her before her rotation's over so he's not about to let her get her own way. And neither are the rest of us for that matter."

Jac smiled slightly, although it was half hearted and almost painful. In that moment Mo realised that Jac needed Jonny. Not just because of the baby's condition, or for that matter because of the baby, but because she needed someone who accepted her for what she was, imperfect and defensive and slightly broken. Jonny had never asked Jac to be anyone other than herself, yet now he was willing to throw his year of hard work away for some girl who'd clearly had a crush on him since forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Mo or Jac could be bothered to change into scrubs just then and so they remained sitting at the nurses' station typing up yesterday's patient notes. Jac was doing her best to put off the inevitable ward round she was due to do with Jonny and _it_. And Elliot was off lecturing which meant she couldn't palm the job off into him either. Maybe Mo would do it for her if she asked nicely enough.

"So, all set for the ward rounds then?"

Jac blinked and looked up. Jonny was standing expectantly on the other side of the counter with a pile of files in his arms. It tore at her heart to see him so blissfully happy and unaware of her own suffering.

"I'll be a moment, Jonny Mac," Mo answered casually. "Let me finish up these notes and we'll get to it." He nodded in approval as a patient asked directions to the toilets. Jac watched as Jonny escorted the old man down the corridor and then turned to Mo.

"Thanks."

"You'll owe me Naylor," Mo warned, "besides, this'll give you a chance to work out how to ask Jonny to come along to your appointment later."

"Easier said than done," Jac muttered.

"Just make sure Bonnie isn't around when you ask him. Otherwise she'll make him say no." Mo swung round on her chair to face Jac.

"I'll make who say no to what?"

Jac groaned internally and judging from the look on Mo's face, she too was cursing _it_. "Oh nothing," Mo said airily.

"Didn't sound like nothing," _it_ pointed out.

Thankfully Jonny chose that moment to reappear and chivy Mo along in the direction of ward rounds and Jac chose to hid out in the staff room for as long as she could. Half an hour later Mo knocked on the door and entered with a look of annoyance on her face.

"What's up with you? Can't have been that bad was it?"

"Worse." Mo groaned, sinking onto the sofa beside Jac. "I'm currently wondering what Jonny is seeing in her."

"Give it a few months and you'll come round." Jac predicted bitterly, "after all, you go used to me didn't you?"

"Yes," said Mo patiently, "but you and Jonny work. Jonny and Bonnie don't."

Jonny sauntered into the room at that point and busied himself with making a cup of tea for himself and presumably _it_. He didn't offer one to Mo or Jac, in fact he seemed not to notice their presence. Both women watched him silently as he left the room without even acknowledging their presence.

"If I left," Jac began, "d'you think he'd notice?"

Mo sighed, "I'd like to think he would ... eventually."

"Eventually," Jac repeated slowly. "But eventually isn't good enough Mo." She shook her head and reached for the pile of files Mo had brought in with her. "Okay then I suppose I ought to do my job hadn't I?"

"Probably, although you can claim invalidity because of your pregnancy if you wanted."

"And Jonny would immediately point out the number of times I've told him I'm not an invalid but pregnant." Mo nodded in agreement and opened the first file. Jac felt the child in her womb kick her solidly in the ribs with force enough to distract her. She placed a hand on her stomach and shifted on the sofa. "Urgh, will you stop kicking!" Jac demanded of the unborn child.

Mo smirked and closed the file, "Jonny'll be pleased she's such a kicker; he'll have her out playing football in no time." Jac rolled her eyes, "and loving it too no doubt."

"If she's out playing football it'll mean that she's okay." Jac said softly.

Mo looked at her, sobered by the thought, and gave her a one-armed hug. "She'll be okay, Jac. She's your daughter. You've gone through hell and you're okay. And so will she."

Jac sighed but didn't respond and Mo tactfully picked up her pile of files and quietly left the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Jac didn't want pity, nor did she need it, and Mo knew that right now she'd just be in the way. That and Mo suspected that the conversations about prognosis of the baby wasn't helping her confidence. The endless reminder that her baby wasn't okay probably felt like a slap in the face to Jac.

Out on the ward things were relatively calm, Jonny and Bonnie - or _it_ as Jac thought of her - were lounging around the nurses' station doing as little as possible. The chances of Jac getting Jonny to listen long enough to ask him to come along to the appointment were slim. Besides, Bonnie wasn't about to let him out of her sight for more than a few seconds when Jac was around out of fear that she hadn't yet got rid of all the feelings Jonny had for Jac.

Mo sent Bonnie off to x-ray and MRI with a list of patients to scan while Jonny was doing the obs. Jac emerged from the staff room and leant against the counter, surveying the files and notes from the ward round. Half an hour later Jonny returned and Jac figured she ought to actually do her job rather than put it off for as long as she could. Speaking in the clinical tones that he once knew meant there was something bothering her, Jac asked for the theatre list and then asked him to prep bay three.

"But Mr Thomas was promised first thing today!" he protested.

"Who promised him that?" Jac demanded and Mo watched the two intently.

Jac wasn't surprised when he shifted slightly uncomfortably, "um ... Bonnie - Bonnie promised him."

"Well that just explains it doesn't it!" Jac snapped. "Who is she to decide which patient gets operated on first?" When he didn't reply she rolled her eyes and wrenched the files off the counter. "You can tell him that your ... well it's your fault he's going to kick off when Mo and I take Mrs Smith in first."

"My fault?" he spluttered, "how is it my fault?"

Jac closed her eyes, "because you won't like me saying it Nurse Wallis's fault will you?"

"Don't go blaming Bonnie!"

Jac raised her hands in surrender and turned to Mo, "I rest my case!"

"Go and prep bay three Jonny," Mo told him in tones that betrayed how irritated she was. "Maybe your silly little girlfriend will be back by the time you've finished so _she_ can deliver the news that she's an incompetent nurse."

"What has she ever done to you two?" Jonny demanded before shaking his head in disgust then turning on his heel and marching off.

"Nothing," Jac murmured to his retreating back, "except turn you into someone you're not and convince you to forget all about us."

Behind her Mo sighed before getting to her feet, abandoning the comfortable chair. "Well I suppose we ought to get changed into scrubs then."

"Suppose you're right," Jac agreed. "But then they could be worse. I had to walk round in a horrible orange coloured set when I was a junior."

"Ouch. Bet they clashed horribly with your hair."

Jac rolled her eyes, "that they did." A disturbance at the lifts grabbed her attention when a yell for help rang out. "Give me a moment."

"Sure you'll get there in time?" Mo grinned but Jac ignored her.

The porter was new, but in Jac's books that didn't excuse him. Directions to the different wards were clearly dotted about the hospital and they quite vividly stated that Darwin was the cardiac ward, not the general surgery one. After yelling at the porter the way to the correct ward and ignoring the patient's snarky comments about hormones and pregnancy, Jac spun on her heel and marched to the locker room just as Mo emerged in scrubs.

"What was all that for?" _it_ asked.

"Bonnie," Mo said before Jac had the chance to yell again, "don't start."

The nurse glared at Mo as if wondering why she was defending Jac. "Why? Surely you can't think that's acceptable!"

"I hardly think it's your place to decide that!" Mo snapped back at her. "Anyway, you've got to start explaining why you decided that you were in charge of today's theatre list."

_It_ blinked and frowned, looking to Jonny for support as he joined them. "Bay three is all ready to go."

"But I promised Mr Thomas he would be first today!" _it_ protested.

Jac took a deep breath, it was too early in the day to be getting so worked up. "Who are you to promise such things? Are you a doctor? No. So why would you promise him that he could go first?"

"But ..."

"Nothing! He's not critical! There are others who are more desperate for surgery than him! He doesn't even need his op just now. It can wait for a few months before it becomes urgent!"

_It_ glared at Jac before turning to Jonny, hoping for some support. Why would Jonny want to be with someone who was too afraid to stick up for herself? Shaking her head Jac walked off to theater before Jonny could start. Maybe she could work it that she was in theatre all day ... at least then she'd be away from it.

Mo left one of the registrars in charge and dragged one of the nurses idly standing around gossiping along with them to assist and Jonny was left to endure another rant about Jac from it. "You not going to change into scrubs?" Mo asked.

"When _it_ is standing in the way of the locker room door? I don't think so."

Mo chuckled and shouldered the theatre doors open. "Fair enough. How you doing Mrs Smith?"

"I'll be better once this is over," she grimaced and Mo smiled.

"That's the plan," Jac agreed as she scrubbed in while Mo ran through the procedure with their victim. The nurse seemed not to believe her luck at getting a place in theatre to assist Jac and Mo, who usually took Jonny in with them. But then again it wasn't exactly a mystery as to why the two surgeons had decided not to have him assist.

While Jac and Mo worked, the nurse struck up conversation with the anesthetist about the new F1. The prank that _it_ and Jonny had pulled on her at Elliot's expense came up and both surgeons failed to hide their disappointment for Jonny from the room. Thing was, and the staff all knew it, Jac and Mo still did care about that irritating charge nurse, even if he seemed to no longer care about them.


End file.
